La alcohólica y el tarado
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Había visto a muchas mujeres más hermosas que ella, pero ninguna sería capaz nunca de descontrolar su corazón como Cana lo hacía.
1. N1 Pull over Let me drive for awhile

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias: como ni se nota de donde saqué el título, lo dejaré ahí (?). Posible OoC, por supuesto intento no hacerlo. Por un mundo con más IC, cabros (?).

Y si se pasó una falta, es por mi manía de colgar a penas termino y por el sueño que me está matáaando~(?).

* * *

Fic para la Misión de 100 años: Cien formas de decir Te Amo, del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

La alcohólica y el tarado

[...]

—Detente. Déjame conducir un rato.

* * *

.

.

Esa era su noche, se dijo cuando llegó a casa luego de un cansado día de trabajo.

Deseaba como nunca dormir de corrido todas esas horas hasta el mediodía, sintiéndose feliz por la noticia que le había sido dada. ¡Había conseguido unas vacaciones! Y no es que no quisiera su trabajo, pero las necesitaba realmente, y estaba seguro de que su compañera, Lucy, también. Hace un par de meses parecía una bomba a punto de estallar, todo a base del estrés acumulado por la presión constante que vivían con su jefe.

El que técnicamente de ella, Lucy, no era, pero dado que les proporcionaba sus escritos, informes y documentales a mano sobre algunos temas, era una parte esencial para los contenidos que publicaban a la población.

Cuando casi daban las dos, apoyó su cabeza en la almohada con una leve sonrisa de alivio. El frío de las sábanas parecía tener un efecto revitalizador en su exhausto cuerpo. Luego de ir de allá para acá con todo tipo de fragmentos, partes, entrevistas y cosas por el estilo, eso se sentía como el paraíso.

Doranbolt botó aire, dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el silencio que le acunaba.

Y justo fue a sonar su móvil.

Con ese sonido que odiaba tanto —porque sí, había puesto el que menos le gustaba—, le ponía histérico y provocaba que le dieran ganas de gritar de sólo dejar que siguiera sonando en la habitación. Porque él no era masoquista, sólo un poco más astuto. O eso solía pensar.

Cogió el teléfono lo más rápido que le fue posible y casi ni abrió los ojos, pero lo intentó, por lo que sin fijarse mucho en el número le dio al cuadrito verde en la pantalla y lo llevó cerca de su oreja. Por suerte no estaba adormilado todavía, de ser así no dudaba que el aparato le habría terminado cayendo en plena cara por no ser capaz de cogerlo como se debía.

—Diga...

—¡Bolt!

Instantáneamente, frunció el ceño.

—Cana, ¿estás borracha?

—¿Tú lo estás? —le respondió la voz femenina que denotaba claramente como arrastraba las palabras.

—Ni sé para qué pregunto —bufó— ¿Qué es lo que quieres a las... dos de la madrugada?

Ella suspiró del otro lado.

—He... Bolt... —lo llamó con voz algo melosa.

—Qué.

—¿Podrías venir por mí? —preguntó, por supuesto intentando apelar a su buen corazón.

Pero Doranbolt no estaba para cargar con lo que pesaba tenerlo, ni siquiera quería pensar, sólo dormir hasta agotar su cansancio para luego disfrutar sus merecidas vacaciones. Saliendo por ahí, visitando algunos amigos, viendo unas películas y comiendo algo de comida chatarra. Porque no estaba para soportar lo que implicaba ser Doranbolt, quería volver a ser Mest de una buena vez y despreocuparse de todo un poco.

—Ni pienses que cederé.

—Pero Bolt —se quejó lastimeramente.

Hasta ebria era astuta, le atribuyó. Pero esta vez no iba a caer.

—No.

Otra vez la escuchó suspirar.

—Pues ya, no importa, un chico se ofreció a llevarme. Parece divertido —rió con felicidad.

Doranbolt se mantuvo impasible por un momento, oyendo la risa de la chica. Pero ante el comentario del chico supuestamente divertido abrió los ojos como si le hubieran tirado de una palanca, y de pronto estaba levantándose de la cama, intentando no caer por las sábanas que se le enredaban en los pies.

—¡Ya voy, quédate ahí en donde estás, y ni se te ocurra subir al carro de ese tipo! —le ordenó.

—Pero no, que no importa, él me va a...

—¡No! Mira, tengo una mejor idea —se escuchó un _ah, ¿si?_ —. Sí, hablemos un rato. Pero el trato es que tú no te muevas, y yo tampoco me moveré. Luego puedes irte con ese chico, cuando terminemos de hablar.

Hasta sólo mencionar la idea le parecía totalmente desagradable. Y mientras saltaba por la habitación intentando ponerse el pantalón, también intentaba sacarle información a Cana para saber en dónde estaba, mientras hacía todo lo posible para que el móvil no se le cayera.

[...]

—¿Y de qué era la fiesta? —preguntó haciendo el intento por alargar su tiempo.

Por suerte ya sabía en donde estaba Cana, fuera de Sabertooth, una discoteca que no era muy de su agrado. También le había dicho que había ido con Lisanna, pero que la última vez que la había visto estaba bailando con un chico. Y fuese lo que fuese, a él la idea tampoco le agradaba demasiado. De sólo pensar que era un chico que estaba en ese lugar le daba mala espina.

—De personas. Duh —contestó ella entre risas—. A veces eres un poco tonto, Bolt.

—Ya lo creo —masculló sin ánimo—. Pero me refería a la razón de la fiesta.

Ella convocó un monosílabo de comprensión.

—Pues no lo sé.

—¡¿Cómo no vas a saber?! —casi gritó de lo estresado que estaba ya de nuevo.

Sólo había necesitado de su fría cama para relajarse, y sólo se necesitaba una mujer como Cana para que terminara mal de la psique.

—Que no. No se necesita una razón para hacer una fiesta, ¿sabes? —dijo.

—Pues yo recordaba que sí.

—Lo que pasa es que a la última fiesta que fuiste fue a la de tu vecino, cuando tenías doce años.

Doranbolt frunció el ceño. No sabía cómo aguantaba tanto esos malos comentarios. Y pensar que por un tiempo esa idiota le había agradado un montón... aunque hubiese sido sólo cuando se la presentaron.

—No es cierto.

—Lo es.

—No.

—Oye, ¿habías alguna vez conocido a alguien que se llamara Stign? —preguntó riendo, pero antes de que él contestara, ella volvió a hablar, esta vez sin reír— Ah no, es Sting... —se largó a reír— Más raro todavía.

—No, nunca —entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, cogiendo el teléfono un momento para dejar descansar su hombro.

—Ah cierto, lo lamento, había olvidado que desde los diecisiete no conoces a nadie más que tus compañeros de trabajo.

—¡Pues ya basta, ¿no?! —gruñó acelerando bruscamente cuando le dio verde.

Aunque no habían muchos más carros circulando.

—Jo, ¿mal día, Bolt? —preguntó pareciendo realmente sorprendida.

Él apretó el volante con fuerza, intentando no volver a gritar de nuevo por la impaciencia, desesperación y fastidio que Cana le provocaba. Porque realmente eso era lo único que le provocaba hace años, y de todos modos siempre terminaba ayudándola con sus estupideces. Yendo a buscarla, soportándola borracha, ayudándole con el cabello cuando tenía que vomitar en algún lugar de manera urgente, hasta había tenido que soportarla llorando por su padre y un idiota al que nadie le importaba más que a ella, por supuesto totalmente borracha.

Siempre.

Siempre intentaba ahogar todo embriagándose.

Aunque también le gustaba la idea, eso estaba más que claro.

Doranbolt sonrió sin humor.

—Algo así.

Había estado a punto de decirle que era ella la que le hacía los días malos. Pero a pesar de que le fastidiara un montón toda ella, nunca le había gustado gritarle y decirle esas cosas, mucho menos si estaba mal humorado o cuando ya no podía más, necesitando sólo tirarse en su cama y no volver a levantarse hasta que se cansara de estar durmiendo.

—Ya veo, ¿tu jefe? Sólo tienes que decirme y yo le daré su merecido. Nadie tiene permitido poner de mal humor a Bolt —exclamó—. Sólo yo.

Le fue inevitable no rodar los ojos por la especificación. Sinceramente ya le estaba extrañando que dijera algo tan doble moral.

—No soy tu puto perro.

—¡Dijiste una palabrota!

En ese mismo momento detuvo el coche y cortó el teléfono. No pasó mucho hasta que un par de muslos cubiertos por unas medias oscuras y transparentes se acercaron. Luego ella se dobló, apoyándose en el automóvil para no irse hacia adelante.

—Dijiste una palabrota —repitió.

—Eso es porque por un tiempo seré Mest —contestó—. Ahora sube, te llevaré a casa.

Tuvo que insistir un buen par de veces para que subiera, sintiéndose una vez más cabreado. Había intentado sonar chulo y había sido completamente ignorado, Cana había comenzado a preguntarle estupideces que nada tenían que ver al caso y se vio obligado a bajar del coche para hacerla subir.

Y una vez más Doranbolt lamentó ser incapaz de negarle nada a Cana.

—¡Joder, detente, déjame conducir un rato! —fue lo que resumió lo mal que lo estaba pasando el pobre Mest— ¡Vas a hacer que nos matemos! ¡Canaaaa!

* * *

.

.

Obvio no es lo mejor que he escrito. Pero ya. Sólo aproveché las ganas que tenía de escribir(?).


	2. N66 Stay over

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tampoco su corazón(?).

Advertencias: Nada, no hay, no existe. Venga sí, muy posiblemente OoC.

Es claro, la segunda parte. Sólo que esta es tipo drabble.

* * *

Segunda parte.

Para la Misión de 100.

(Al parecer literalmente de 100 años tratándose de mí. Todavía me quedan 98)

* * *

La alcohólica y el tarado

[...]

—Quédate.

* * *

Estaba cansado, sólo quería morirse de una buena vez para dejar de ver su borracho rostro. Porque es que le encantaba hacerlo estallar, una y otra vez, y descojonarse con toda la mierda que le pasara. Lo sabía, sabía que mañana despertaría y se acordaría de todo el incordio que le había hecho pasar esa noche. Sonreiría, se haría un café, entonces planearía alguna otra cosa. Al final era imposible que él no cayera.

Después de todo la quería, ¿qué más podía hacer? Incluso si se sentía un completo idiota, el tarado supremo, imposible de derrocar; se preocuparía porque volviera a emborracharse, porque tal vez alguien la encontrara antes que él y la dañara, porque quizás igual y Cana iría fuera de casa, totalmente ebria, porque le salía de los ovarios y a tomar por culo.

No importaba si no quería, su corazón temía si la sabía en algún peligro inminente.

Por Cana era capaz de salirse miles de veces del trabajo cuando no debía.

Por Cana podía golpear a alguien hasta romperle la cara sin sentirse culpable más tarde.

Por Cana, todo por Cana, inclusive el golpe en la espinilla que se llevó con el escalón cuando subía al segundo piso. De pura suerte no se le fue de los brazos.

—Jodida... —Mordió su labio, intentando no hablar muy fuerte— Mierda.

Entró en la habitación, empujando la puerta con el pie dado que ya estaba abierta, sólo para darse con el correspondiente desastre que debía haber en el cuarto de Cana, por ley y obviedad. Intentando levantar bien los pies para no enredar con alguna prenda, llegó hasta la cama. Hizo que sus pies tocaran el suelo para poder apartar el edredón. Por consiguiente, la recostó con cuidado. Se había quedado dormida hace mucho.

Lo último que tenía planeado era arroparla, entonces se largaría y esperaría no verla por lo menos hasta mañana por la tarde. Pero ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta y Cana había subido una mano hasta dar con la suya, que estaba sobre el edredón, cerca de su rostro. Había acariciado su dorso, tomando el control de sus acciones sin mayor dificultad. Estaba en silencio y por un momento él no se movió, no podía dejar de verle la cara. Era una mujer común. Cabello castaño, piel morena, sólo podía decirse que sus ojos salían de lo ordinario.

Había visto a muchas otras mujeres más hermosas y llamativas que Cana, pero estaba seguro de que esas mujeres no harían querer a su corazón salirse al estar en peligro como sucedía con ella.

—Bolt... Quédate —Sus ojos se abrieron levemente. Así, entrecerrados, parecían más brillantes—, ¿si?

Cana abrazó su mano contra su rostro mientras se corría para hacerle un espacio en la cama. Al mismo tiempo, Doranbolt no sabía qué debía hacer. Si se lo pedía de esa manera, llamándolo por el sobrenombre que le había puesto suavemente, sin el tono de burla que solía usar... ¿Qué podía hacer él más que ceder? Tampoco esperaba que de la nada abriera los ojos y le dijera que lo quería.

Para Cana era un amigo, y además ella no era alguien que dijera esas palabras, no al menos hasta que ya parecía estar todo perdido. Incluso si era a su propio padre o al hombre que todavía parecía amar.

Doranbolt se movió para recostarse finalmente en el lugar apartado de la cama. Su mano seguía cerca de su rostro, envuelta por los dedos de ella como si fuera un peluche. Quiso intentar tocar su mejilla al menos, pero sólo cerró los ojos. Al fin y al cabo, decidió, el culpable de su desgracia era él mismo. Débil como era, incapaz de sacarse el corazón para tirarlo a sus pies y darle la espalda. Incapaz de negarse a seguir así.

* * *

.

.

Pues sí, el reto este da para romance y cursilerías y yo me pongo a escribir una especie de angst.

No sería yo si no hiciera algo así(?)


End file.
